


The Stars Beneath Our Feet

by amy_200030



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Orphan Rey-Kinda, Rey and Ben Like to dance, Star Wars - Freeform, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_200030/pseuds/amy_200030
Summary: Rey doesn't hate her life. In fact, she is quite grateful for all that she has. It's just the man who gave her this life. Rey's grandfather isn't the best man everyone thinks he is. But when Rey is out doing business for him at elegant parties, she finds the truth this man is hiding... While also finding what it feels like to be wanted.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Kudos: 2





	1. Lap Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic. I hope you enjoy and come see me on twitter @reylo_fan_acc :)

Rey was always the good girl. The one who followed the rules, the one who never disappointed her grandfather. Her grandfather groomed her to be a lap dog to his business. She was out attending galas and dinners to create a family man image for her grandfather, while he was sitting behind his desk making dirty deals and reining from his dark throne of secrets.

Rey had heard many rumors of her grandfather, people didn’t try to hide their gossiping around her either. A lot of people were scared of him too, even Rey. She believes that‘s why she had been playing his game for so long. It would just be easier to run, to leave and never go back to him. But she has nowhere to go, her parents died in a car accident when she was a baby and her grandfather was the only family left to take her. She doesn’t know the details, no one ever wanted to talk about it. And everything she owns was given to her by her grandfather, to keep her in his grasp. To remind her that if she disobeyed he could take it all away. 

She heard that they were nice people, that they were good parents, that they loved her. She missed that feeling even though she couldn’t remember it, her grandfather’s love never felt like love. More like a mask to hide his true self. She never pokes beyond the surface with him either, she doesn’t want to know what lies beneath the beast. 

* * *

Tonight she was getting ready for another gala. The sixth one this month, with her grandfather's busy months being in the winter she has to network at the fall events. She doesn’t mind the parties, she likes them even. Getting dressed up and meeting with people, drinking champagne, the horderves, the classical music and ballroom dancing. 

It made her feel elegant. Like she was more than her grandfather’s puppet. Even if it was only for a few hours, it was nice to pretend she wasn’t there for him and she was there for her. 

These events were the only times she could decide what she would do. It didn’t matter to her that it wasn’t much power, but it’s all she needed. 

Her gown was a thin, gold silk fabric with a low cut back and straps laced up to her shoulders. She had sleek gold heels to match, with just enough height to dance in. She chose her finest jewelry to wear. Tiffany diamond earrings and her Cartier diamond tennis bracelet. With her gold pendant necklace which belonged to her mother. 

There was a knock at her door and a head peeked in, “Are you ready miss Rey, the Driver is waiting.”

“Yes, I’ll be down in a moment. Thank you Artoo.”

The butler smiled and nodded then left, closing the door behind him. 

Rey let out a breath staring at her reflection in her vanity. She smiled and it soon faded, and tried again. When she was satisfied she grabbed her clutch purse and walked out of her room, down the hall to the main staircase. Walking down, she avoided the door to her grandfather's office.

“Rey?” She heard him call out as she reached for the door. She dropped her hand and turned towards his office. 

“Yes?” She says as sweetly as possible. 

“Tonight's event is very important to me.”

“Yes, I know. You’ve made it very clear.” She’s trying to look him in his eyes, but suddenly it seems that everything else in his office looks as if she hasn’t seen it trillions of time before. 

“Rey… Do not under any circumstances, make a mess of things,” His voice echoes in her ears. “Don’t mess this up. Don’t disappoint me more than you already have.” 

His words stung but she was used to it. She just nodded, 

“I will do my best.”

She turned and left to see the driver leaning on the car in the driveway. As soon as he saw her coming towards the car he bolted upright and opened the door for her. She got in and let out a breath she had been holding since she walked into her grandfather’s office. It seemed that every conversation with him left her more and more lightheaded each time. 


	2. Family Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo was someone Rey knew quite well. Her grandfather and his father frequently did business together over the years. Rey rarely dislikes people, but there was just something about that Ben Solo that she couldn’t understand. She hated it, and he was standing right across the room staring back at her with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that the last chapter was too short and updated it as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to comment, I'd love to hear some feedback!

The gala was at some investors mansion. She should probably know who’s home it was, but Rey could care less. She was only there to do her part in her grandfather’s bidding. 

There were cars all around and people crowded the entry. The driver pulled up to the steps leading into the mansion and helped her out. 

It was dark out, but the place was lit up and every window had lights shining through. The front landing outside the entry had sting lights to brighten up the red carpet that lined the steps. Everyone was shaking hands and pecking each other on the cheeks. She sighed and lifted her dress the walk up the stairs putting on her practiced smile. 

Kaydel Connix and her fiance Poe Dameron, were at the door talking with some tall man in a suit. She had spotted them right away, being that Kaydel and Rey were close. Rey hadn’t known Poe long but she was happy her best friend was happy. 

“Hey! How are you.” Rey said leaning into Kaydel’s side. 

“Rey! I told you she’d come, she never misses an event.” Kaydel says, turning her head to Poe as she hugged Rey. 

“How are you Rey?” He said, extending his hand for hers to kiss it. 

“Im divine.” She smiled at him. 

The man standing next to Poe shifted his weight, and cleared his throat. She recognized him as one of her Grandfather’s acquaintances. Poe and the man talked while Kaydel and Rey wandered inside to the main ballroom. There was a quartet playing on a small stage in the back and servers were dancing their way through the crowd passing out champagne. 

Everything looked like it should, like a normal event that she’d been to more times than she could remember. Rey was trying to listen as Kaydel talked about something involving Poe and her sister, but she was distracted by something, or someone. 

Ben Solo was someone Rey knew quite well. Her grandfather and his father frequently did business together over the years. Rey rarely dislikes people, but there was just something about that Ben Solo that she couldn’t understand. She hated it, and he was standing right across the room staring back at her with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

* * *

*** Flash Back ***

“I have invited the Solo’s over for dinner, you must be on your best behavior.” Rey’s grandfather said to her after bargaining into her room one morning. She was studying for the SAT and he made her jump when he came in with no warning. 

“Of course.” she offered him a smile but he just stood there looking at her from the doorway. 

“And they have a son, I would like you to befriend him. He’s a nice boy and shouldn't be too much of a bother to you.” 

“How old is he?” She looked up from her textbooks. 

“He’s a year older than you.” 

She wanted to ask more questions but decided it’d be best if she didn’t and nodded. He was going to say something but stopped with his mouth hanging open. He left and shut her door 

Rey couldn’t help but wonder about the boy, she has friends but her circle is so small. She’s so focused on school with the promise of a future out of her grandfather’s clutch that she has her mind set. 

***

Later that night… 

The Solo’s got to their home around six. Rey had been studying most of the day which made her tired, and she wasn’t trying to be a bad host, it was just hard to keep her eyes open. They all sat in the foyer while the adults talked. 

Rey noticed Ben glancing around the room like he was trying to keep his eyes busy. Mrs. Solo, Leia, was a small woman. She was sweet and had kind eyes, Rey liked her. Mr. Solo, Han, seemed to be a very laid back business man compared to her grandfather. She liked his jokes, even though they were kind of bad and made Ben roll his eyes. 

The two kids stayed quiet, listening to them talk. Rey couldn’t help her eyes when they wandered Ben’s frame. When he walked in she noted that he was very tall for his age. He had wavy black hair, and beautiful dark brown eyes. His nose was a bit larger than what fit his face, but she liked the sharpness it gave his jawline. His lips looked soft and plump, and she wondered how they’d feel on hers. 

He was very attractive. She would admit that. 

“Would you like to see the garden?” She blurted out, interrupting the adults. They all looked at her a bit wide eyed with the alarmed tone she had in her voice. 

“Im sorry, Ben. Would you like to see the garden?” She tried again standing looking at her grandfather. He nodded, excusing her from her accidental outburst. Ben gaped up at her not knowing what to say. Leia nudged his arm and he snapped out of it. 

“Sure..Um-Of course, that sounds nice.” He stood to follow her and the adults smiled and waved as she led him out. 

***

They walked in awkward silence along the long flower beds that lined the property. Rey didn’t mind the quiet but she could tell Ben was uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and began to speak. 

“So, tell me about yourself.” she said, smiling up to him. She was being careful not to walk too close to him. 

“Well, um… I'm Ben, I'm 18, and I am going to Harvard next year.” He said confidently tucking his hands behind his back and straightening his shoulders. She giggled in surprise. 

“Wow, Harvard huh? That’s my first choice but I have to get through these finals first.” 

“Yeah, those suck.” 

She stopped and turned down an aisle of roses and he fell into step behind her. She stopped and cupped a newly bloomed bud. She bowed down to smell it and smiled. She loves flowers, they are so beautiful and bring her peace. 

“Do you like flowers?” She plucked the rose from the bush and turned back to him. 

“They’re beautiful.” He looked at her, this time really looked at her. 

He noticed her freckles and how beautiful they were spread across her face. She had bright hazel eyes that glowed in the setting sun. Her hair was down in loose curls, framing her face. Her smile was bright, but he could tell there was something hidden behind it. 

“Dinner is ready.” Artoo called from the back door.

Rey smiled and bolted towards the door, “Race you there!” she called over her shoulder.

He chuckled and ran after her.

***

Dinner was good and the two stayed quiet most of the time. After they left and said their goodbyes, Rey went back to her room. She changed into her pajamas and put her hair up. There was a soft knock at the door, “Come in.” she said from her bathroom, walking into her room. 

Her grandfather opened up the door and poked his head in. 

“Thank you… For tonight.” he almost whispered, looking at his feet. 

“Of course. Ben seemed like a nice boy.” 

He nodded and smiled looking into her eyes for a minute. 

“You know, you have your mother’s eyes. You look just like her.”

Rey didn’t know what to say. He never talked about her parents and when he did, it made him sad. She could tell. She just stood there staring at him until he turned and left her room.

* * *

*** Present ***

Of course all that was back when her grandfather was more tolerable. 

She zoned out long enough to alert Kaydel. “Rey! Are you listening?”

“Hm? Oh yeah.” 

“Really?” Kaydel laughed, she didn’t believe Rey one bit. 

When Rey snapped back into it, she realized Ben had moved from his spot and Kaydel was waiting for her to answer. 

“Sorry, just got distracted.” She offered. 

“Yeah by Mr. Hunk heading our way.” Kaydel poked Rey’s shoulder grinning at her. “What?” Rey looked around and saw Ben approaching the two women. 

“Hello Kaydel.” He smiled reaching to kiss her hand. “Hello, Ben.” she smiled at Rey and raised her eyebrow. 

“Rey.”

“Ben. 

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been a while.” He turned to her with a smile.

“Would you like to dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why exactly does Rey hate him so much? We'll have to wait and see! Come see me on twitter for more @reylo_fan_acc


	3. Can't Get Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey.. It’s good to see you again.” 
> 
> She looked at him and grinned, the words hurt. Knowing that he was just being nice, because if it were true, he wouldn’t have stopped talking to her after he left. 
> 
> “You just can’t get enough of me can you Solo?”
> 
> Rey remembers the time before he left, before they drifted. If only they could go back in time and have that once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just having so much fun writing this story! I also am trying to pre-write chapters so that I can create an uploading time but I just can't contain myself.   
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Would you like to dance?” Ben offers out his hand for Rey to take. As much as she despises him, she  _ really  _ wanted to take it, so she did. 

He led her to the center of the room where the dance floor was. Rey looked up at him and smiled, he rested his hand on her waist and raised her other hand that he was holding. 

“What a gentleman.” She teased him.

“I'm not that bad. You have to admit that I have some charm.” He led her in a quick pace.

She scoffed at his remark. “Not that bad? Ben, you are the biggest asshole I know. I’m even surprised you know how to smile.” She could tell he was cooking up a smart response behind his eyes. 

“Wrong, I’m the second biggest asshole you know. Your grandfather takes first place as a devil in disguise .” She laughs at that, it’s like he took the words from her mouth. “I apologize. Ben you are the second biggest asshole I know.” She grins up at him as he twirls her to the ending of the song. 

The song ends and he drops his hands from her waist. The two leave the dance floor near a table where Poe had joined Kaydel. Poe and Ben knew each other from college and Rey had met him when Kaydel started going out with him. So naturally the four became mutual friends. 

“Ben, it’s good to see that you’re back. How was Paris?” Poe patted him on the shoulder in that best bro type of way. “Eh- It was alright.” Ben reached for the champagne from a server passing by, smiling up at them while they slowed for him. 

“You went to the city of love and all you can say is, eh?” Kaydel was particularly annoyed because she loved romance, and people like Ben agitate her when they can’t stop to look at the most beautiful things right in front of them. 

“I wasn’t there for the sight seeing Kaydel, It was a business trip with my dad. Nothing romantic about it.” 

Rey chuckled at that, sipping her champagne. 

* * *

Rey had gotten home later than she usually had, and expected her grandfather to be in bed. The house was dark and quiet when she got inside and she just wanted to get upstairs and take a bath. She noticed that the study lights were on and someone was grumbling from the inside. 

She put her ear up to the door and could hear her grandfather talking to someone, she couldn’t hear the other person. He was probably on the phone, and he sounded very angry. 

“I don’t care what Snoke says. I want my money! You bastards made a deal!” 

She jumped when he raised his voice, what was he talking about? And who is Snoke? Rey heard him hang up the phone and shuffle towards the door. She jumped back from the door and ran up the stairs, barely leaving before he saw her.

* * *

When she got to her room, Rey closed the door as quietly as the huge wooden thing would allow. This week she had been exceptionally worn down, and needed to relax. She kicked of her heels and took off her jewelry as she walked into the bathroom. 

She opened up her medicine cabinet and looked for a prescription bottle. 

**REY PALPATINE**

She shook the bottle until a little white pill laid in her palm, she popped it in her mouth and swallowed it down dry. 

_ That should take the edge off… _

She unzipped the back of her dress and let it pool at her feet, standing in her bra and panties. Rey stood staring at herself in the mirror. It was like she was a shell of a person, empty and cold. It had felt like forever since she truly felt happy, and she was starting to think that she’d never feel that way again. 

She walked into her closet connected to her bathroom, and grabbed her pajamas. The feel of them against her skin calmed her and reminded her that she was still here and alive.

Rey pulled back the covers of her queen sized bed and climbed in. Her head hit the pillow and she was out.

* * *

The sun shone into the room from the glass doors leading out to the balcony. Every morning, like clockwork, Rey woke at seven thirty. At eight sharp, Artoo would knock on her door to alert her that breakfast was ready. She would finish her meal around nine forty five, and would shower at ten. She expected today to be no different, and once again Artoo came to her door at eight. 

“Miss Rey, Breakfast is ready.” 

“Okay, thank you Artoo.” 

“You’re very welcome Miss Rey. Oh, and-um… Mr. Palpatine has visitors, they will be joining you this morning.” 

Rey was surprised, but also a bit relieved. A small change would be good for her. “Artoo, who is visiting?” 

“Mr. Ben Solo.” At those words her smile fell and the kind man noticed. He left the room in a hurry, afraid of her grimace. 

_ Ben Solo, visiting my home. And for what? Some dirty deal with my grandfather?  _

Rey despises Ben and she does not want to start her day off by having breakfast with him.

* * *

When she made her way to the table, the two men were sitting next to each other. Her grandfather at the head of the table- like always -and Ben to the right of him. They had papers surrounding their plates. 

Rey sat on the other side of her grandfather, across from Ben. 

“Good morning.” She almost whispered. 

“It’s about time you came down, I thought you weren’t going to show.” Her grandfather chased his sentence down with a bite of eggs. 

“Good morning Rey.” Rey could hear the taunting tone Ben used, like he always used with her. She decided to ignore it and smile, she would not let this tyrant ruin her day. 

“Ben tells me you two caught up at the gala.” Rey could feel Ben’s eyes on her as she prepared her coffee. 

“Yes, grandfather. We had a nice chat.” She almost choked on her lie.  _ Chatting with Ben is never nice.  _ “It’s nice to know you two are getting along again.” All she could manage was a small grin as she ate her breakfast. 

Palpatine turned to Ben and started to talk about a deal. She tuned out the rest. Rey could remember the last time Ben and her talked,  _ really  _ talked. Back before she left for college.

*** Flash Back ***

“You klutz, you tripped!”

“Ben! I did not!” 

“Did too! Saw it with my own eyes.” They were laughing hysterically. Rey caught her breath trying to stifle her giggles. 

“So you were watching me, huh?” She finally spoke out, crouching to sit in the grass. 

“How could I not, you looked like a mad woman running around with your head cut off. I couldn’t help follow you either.” He settled next to her on the ground, sprawling his legs out and laying back.

“You are starting to sound like a creep, Benjamin.” He scrunched up his face at that. “That’s not my name and you know it.” She giggled before collapsing onto her back next to him. 

“What were you even doing in the first place?” His grin took up more of his face than he could control. 

“I was rebelling, you know. Doing anything in my power to get him to pay any attention to me at all.” She didn’t realize Ben’s fingers intertwined with hers when she was talking, but now that she does, she likes the warmth of it. 

“Why does it matter? I hate to say it but he doesn’t give a shit about anyone other than himself. Your grandfather doesn’t deserve you.” He turned to face her, making sure she didn’t take it in the wrong way. By the smile pulling at her lips, he decided she didn’t and turned his gaze back to the clouds.

Rey could stay here for hours. In this meadow with the breeze tickling her exposed shoulders. This was her happy place. The scenery speaking to her in ways nothing else could, taming her in a way. The trees parted and opened up to a land of grass and wildflowers fit for a painting. And to be here with Ben made it all so much lovelier. 

With the events of earlier rallying her up, she could catch her breathe now. She had run through the whole house shouting at the top of her lungs. It was a dangerous thing to do and she knew she’d be punished for it later, and she didn’t know they had company, but when she saw Ben chasing after her in the garden she knew the Solo’s wouldn’t think much of it. Only her grandfather. So she kept running, leading Ben to the meadow. 

“So are you ready?” She turned her head to see Ben had closed his eyes. “For?” His voice was lower than normal, and she couldn’t help but notice the feeling it gave her stomach. 

“For Harvard. You leave in a month.” 

“Right, the real world.” His mood seemed to change at the mention of it all. 

“You sound sad. Why?” She tightened her grip on his hand and he gave back a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s just that I’m going to miss this place…” He looked her in the eyes, and she could see there were things he wanted to say but were trapped behind them. “I'm going to miss the people here… the people I love.” 

_ The people I love… Would I count as one of those people?  _

Rey let his words linger in her head before humming in agreement, although she didn’t know what she was agreeing with. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into an almost sleep state. Soaking in the sunlight, they stayed there for hours. 

*** Present ***

When Rey finally came back to the moment she realized she had finished her breakfast amidst her thoughts, and was sitting with the two men talking around her, like she wasn’t there. 

She stood causing the wooden chair legs to scrape the floor getting the attention of both Ben and her grandfather. She paid them no mind as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Rey walked to her bathroom, turning on the water to her massive tub. She could use a good soak. 

Once it was full to her liking, and the bubble bath had foamed up just enough. She took off her silk pajamas and put her hair into a high bun, and stepped into the tub. She let the feeling consume her and closed her eyes. 

When she got out time had passed, but she wasn’t sure how much. She got dressed for the day and went to her desk in front of the balcony doors. She opened her laptop and started to check her emails, and looked up to her door creaking open. 

Ben walked in, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He looked a bit shy, like he hadn’t known her for years. 

“Hey.” He said, bringing a hand out of his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hello… Benjamin.” She said with a wicked grin, knowing he’d hate that comment. 

“I came to check on you, you seemed… distraught at breakfast.” 

“That’s sweet, but I’m fine. Maybe just a little worn out, no need to worry.” 

He looked down to his shoes, not wanting to make eye contact with her. “Okay.” He said it so quietly it was almost a whisper. He started to walk out and stopped before closing her door, 

“Rey.. It’s good to see you again.” 

She looked at him and grinned, the words hurt. Knowing that he was just being nice, because if it were true, he wouldn’t have stopped talking to her after he left. 

“You just can’t get enough of me can you Solo?” He scoffed and shut the door, leaving Rey in silence. 

_ Stupid Rey… Why would you say that?  _

Rey went back to her task at hand before he interrupted her, trying to push her thoughts away from the way he seemed to look more refined after the years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rey, poor baby. Promise she isn't going to always be this sad. Come see me on twitter for more!! Kudos is much appreciated and if you really enjoy feel free to subscribe to keep track of my irregular posting habits that are soon to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew what a wild ride I had coming up with this fic. I am not sure when I'll update but i will follow up on my twitter. Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get this up and out there so I can stop worrying about the other chapters. Kudos would be much appreciated :)


End file.
